<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遗书、未亡人和未来的事 by Twofishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959170">遗书、未亡人和未来的事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twofishes/pseuds/Twofishes'>Twofishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Widowed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twofishes/pseuds/Twofishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于北美第一寡妇是如何炼成的（不是）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac &amp; George Monro, Shay Cormac &amp; Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac &amp; Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Shay Cormac/George Monro, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>遗书、未亡人和未来的事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>寡妇文学<br/>没有什么道德水准<br/>并不擅长写文<br/>大家都比较渣</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一章</p><p>亲爱的海格：<br/>      久疏问候！<br/>不知您近况如何？令夫人与小亨利是否适应这春寒料峭的天气？我听我忠诚的下属维克斯说，您的律师事务所已经声名远扬，作为您的老友，我对此深感荣幸。您一直是位优秀的律师和圣殿骑士，从我们曾在格拉斯哥大学外的酒馆交流时我就深信不疑，这也是为什么我选择您作为我的遗嘱见证人的原因。<br/>至此，我想以您的才智，已经能猜到我写信的目的了。如果您碰巧去过一些皇家陆军的军官俱乐部的话，大概已经听到一些关于我的风声。在此，我要向您证实——是的，我的确再婚了，我的新婚对象，谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克，或者谢伊·门罗，一半正如他们所说，是个年轻的男性Omega；但另一半，我要向您坦诚。接下来我要说的话，并不是出于被胁迫、被威逼、或者“被巫术蛊惑而冲昏了头脑”，我需要您接受我这份新的遗嘱。我是一个士兵，迟早有一日可能会死在异国他乡的战场上马革裹尸，而我如今的家人应该要得到他们所应得的。<br/>关于之前所说的，我所继承的一部分埃利安锡尔的庄园的地产和在英国的全部财产将给予我姐姐玛丽安和她的孩子们，一切以她的意愿为主；我过世的兄长保罗拥有大部分在苏格兰的财产，而我则将我在殖民地的一部分债券给予他的儿子，我的侄子保罗二世和他的子孙；我在奥尔巴尼的房产和剩余的署名为我的债券，按照约定交给我挚爱的亡妻——安洁莉卡的家人。剩下的，在纽约的那栋挨着港口的房子，以及近些年在谢伊的帮助下得到的房地产和海上贸易生意，都应该属于谢伊。而作为我的伴侣，在我牺牲或者死亡以后，谢伊将得到我的抚恤金和圣殿骑士团的庇护。<br/>说实话，我的确担心这样的决定会对我和谢伊的名誉造成影响，而受理我委托的您恐怕也会受到莫须有的猜忌。因此这封信将成为证实的证据，希望您能为我妥善保存。事到如今，我并不在乎外人如何评说，在我将谢伊带到纽约，在他的脖子后面留下属于我的印记时，我已经有了会经历这些的觉悟。您和我已经是多年的老友，我相信您会明白。<br/>说了这么多，但您大概还是觉得我疯了或者如他们所言变得伤风败俗了。在此，我想向您介绍我现在的伴侣，谢伊寇马克。我一般会称呼他“寇马克大师”，而不是更加亲昵的“谢伊”。他是一个年轻勇敢又强大的战士，尽管他在名义上是我的“妻子”。他并不一直是个Omega，这听起来似乎很离奇，但这的确是在他身上发生了。他过去是个Beta，这一点维克斯向我确认过，在劳伦斯华盛顿去世的时候他也在场。而您也没听错，谢伊曾经出现在那场轰动一时的谋杀现场。他曾经是个刺客。<br/>那么一个令人闻风丧胆的刺客为何变成了我的伴侣？这一切开始于里斯本大地震的三个月以后一个风雪夜。<br/>我是在里弗瓦利的一处悬崖边发现浸在冰冷海水里的谢伊的。他当时命悬一线，全身都是伤，伤口上的血肉与他的衣服因为低温都已经黏在了一起，我们的军医不得不用刀割开他的衣服才能为他疗伤。即使是这样他也从来没有停止过呼吸，我从没见过如此坚强的生命，因此我从心底敬佩着他。即使后来知道他是个刺客、他曾经多次帮助过我们的敌人后，我也从没放弃过挽救他的生命。而显然，圣殿骑士团并不想留着一个敌人，我得找个理由让他们能容忍谢伊的存在。<br/>而我正是在那时候得知了谢伊身上发生的怪事和遗迹密文的存在。维克斯与吉斯特都告诉我，只要我把密文交给伦敦长老会，我在军中和教团的地位都将更进一步。但我担心的是，教团的人会在得到这一他们日思夜想的东西以后会对谢伊斩草除根，因此我没有上交。而谢伊身上发生的怪事就更蹊跷了，军医告诉我谢伊的身体有些“畸形”，他的脖子后面有发育不成熟的腺体，却没有属于Omega的“产房”，非常像是实验后的结果。但尽管我很小心地没有对人透露这件事，但本杰明丘奇大师依旧不知道从什么渠道知道了。他已经不止一次地向我索要这“珍贵的实验样本”，并要求我在谢伊死亡以后第一时间告诉他。考虑到当时的情况，他的确差一点就得逞了。<br/>出乎所有人意料的，谢伊活了下来，甚至恢复情况不错。我将他托付给芬尼根夫妇，他们刚刚失去了自己的儿子，谢伊的出现及时地分散了他们的注意力。那个时候谢伊尽管在好转，但依旧每天处于昏睡之中，或许还在不断做着噩梦。每隔几个小时，我们就得给他换一次绷带和衣服，因为他总是一身冷汗。他的嘴里偶尔会嘟囔着听不懂的话，类似于“放过我”、“后悔”一类的字眼，以及各种不堪入耳的脏话。这是一个怎样的孩子？为什么他会跌落悬崖？为什么他要离开刺客组织？他的身体是怎么回事？抱着这样的疑问，谢伊在不知不觉间就康复了。那段时间我恰好被抽调去了盐湖城，没有第一时间看到谢伊醒来。等我回来时，正好碰到神色慌张的芬尼根夫妇，他们告诉我，谢伊帮他们赶走了来家里找麻烦的匪帮，而那些人不可能放过和他们作对的家伙，谢伊的伤还没有全好......听了这些，我也完全没了休息的心思，赶忙去他们所指的方向。但没想到，我赶到的时候，正看到一个身形修长的青年将那面匪帮的旗子丢进火堆。他穿着芬尼根夫妇儿子的军装，绑起了头发，清理了面部的胡须，看起来挺拔又英俊，如果不是右眼那道骇人的疤痕，我几乎认不出他是病床上那个垂死挣扎的孩子。<br/>最开始的谢伊对我戒备又冷淡，一旦我靠近他一米以内就会像只受惊的猫一样把手放在腰上的枪柄上。但我想也许谢伊自己还没意识到，他作为Omega的本能让他自然而然会害怕陌生的Alpha。谢伊的感官功能显然在苏醒后有了很大的变化，他总是时时刻刻处于戒备之中，警觉地盯着屋顶、转角和灌木丛里。他放下戒备是在看到芬尼根夫妇对我笑脸相迎的时候，当我看到他有些腼腆地对芬尼根太太微笑以示安慰的时候，我就知道这一切是值得的。<br/>我对谢伊几乎没有什么限制，尽管我担心他能否适应身体的变化，但或许是因为后天发育不完全的原因，似乎无论味道还是发情期都没有明显的征兆。最开始我只是教了些他做房地产的方法，而接下来他的足迹迅速地在纽约城蔓延开。在那段时间，我才开始对谢伊有一些了解。谢伊对自己作为刺客的过去闭口不提，但却提到自己出生在纽约的旧城区，拥有一艘叫做莫琳根的船。我想谢伊也许是为了自保，又或者是为了不连累芬尼根一家，他的伤恢复后马上搬了出去。正如芬尼根夫妇所言，匪帮可不会随便放过和他们作对的人。在这个城市大大小小的角落里，谢伊走在路上都能遇到十多个来找他寻仇的。那段时候谢伊几乎有点报复性地埋头于我交给他的工作——保护纽约城。他近乎是不眠不休地工作，当我说“可能下个月需要曼哈顿的港口分部情况”时，过两天他大概就会出现在（往往不是走正门）我住所的书房里，抱着完成的地图和一大摞情报等着交给我了。谢伊告诉我他父亲曾是一艘商船的船长，而他从小就在海洋上讨生活，对于水手间的情报网和贸易线路都“像了解潮汐一样清楚”。但当他提到父亲的时候，眼神突然黯淡了下来，随后看向港口他那艘被红帆点缀的莫琳根，在他的叹息和沉默里，我想他对他的父亲有着难以弥补的遗憾。<br/>我本来想日子大概就会这么过下去。对我来说谢伊是个了不起的年轻人，我期待有一天他会愿意和我分享他的过去，更有甚者，他能加入我的部队；而谢伊，大概只是把我当成他父亲的替代品吧。我有时候会察觉到他偷偷看我的眼神，像个孩子似的。尽管谢伊有时候还是改不掉说脏话或者一些水手的陋习，但当他在我身边时会努力地克制，还时不时用做错事的孩子一样的眼光可怜巴巴地看着我。说实话，被那眼光一看，真的是什么气都没有了。我又如何能责怪他呢？他已经受了不少苦了，又这样勤恳能干，我想能遇到他已经是一件幸运至极的事情（虽然在他面前不能随便说“幸运”一词，他对此颇为讲究）。<br/>很可惜，我所担心的还是发生了。那是我们某一次远征的时候，谢伊因为他出色的侦查和野外适应能力，经常自愿作为海上和陆上的向导陪在我身边。军队里一些年轻人见他见得多了，给谢伊起了一些并不光彩的外号，说他是我的巡回犬之类的。那一次也一样，我们在双蛇径附近的森林里与路易王的军队作战时，却突然遭到了他们的同盟刺客的伏击。走在前面的谢伊最先反应过来，他立刻冲回到我身边，一边将我挡在身后一边甩出几颗烟雾弹做掩护。这种情况也时有发生，如果是平时谢伊多半会提前做好记号让我们避开，而这次的对手显然不简单。我看到谢伊抬起头观望的眼神里第一次出现了慌乱，瞳孔因为震惊而缩小。而顺着他的视线，我看到一个身材魁梧的刺客，站在峭壁之上用一种不可置信的语气说道：“你还活着？”<br/>他认识谢伊。<br/>但还没等我们反应过来，那刺客一声下令：“攻击！”<br/>枪林弹雨混合着箭矢和暗器向我们落下来，显然刺客组织对待叛徒的态度与我们有过之而不及。谢伊也没有喘息的余地了，他跑到最前面，而火力的重心显然也偏离到他那一边，他在一个分岔路又一次用掉了一颗烟雾弹，我注意到这是他提前探测好的避险路线，谢伊回过头看了我一眼，手指向那条隐蔽的小路，随即脚尖一转往另一个方向跑去——他在转移火力，为了让我全身而退。<br/>我怎么能做到？<br/>我让剩下的部队也分成两拨，一部分人带着伤员去往避险路，另一小队人马跟着我迈进那密林深处。正如我所预料，一路上没有埋伏，但这让我更加担忧谢伊的安危。<br/>等我们赶到那处开阔的滩地，眼前的一幕和氛围让我心都为之颤动。一个高大的刺客从高处落下，尽管谢伊往前一跃躲过了他的空袭，但他落下时激起了一片水花全都打在了他身上；当谢伊看到那刺客的脸庞时，我从未看到他神色如此绝望过。从那男子身上散发出来的令人不安的味道来看，这是个孔武有力的Alpha，这让我心里警铃大作。而在这箭弩拔张的氛围里，一阵不合时宜的苹果花与海盐的味道混着血腥和泥土的味道从不易察觉变得明显了起来，而那个Alpha显然闻得比所有人都清楚，他被阴影的笼罩的眼睛露出一丝震惊：“谢伊……你怎么……”<br/>谢伊拔腿就跑。但那个男人没有放过他的打算，直接钳制住他的一只手臂，那一下谢伊的手臂整个弯曲起来，男人顺势要将他按倒在浅滩地里，谢伊却瞅准时机一脚夹住男人的头，趁他一时放松力道的时候迅速挣脱想逃走。可惜，他那迟来的特殊时期，来得气势汹汹，让他没走几步就开始腿发软，他狼狈地滑到在地上，手脚仍然在用力往前爬着。那男人摸了摸后脑勺，显然谢伊那一脚没有给他造成什么问题，同为Alpha，我很熟悉那男人周身的味道是强烈的征服欲的体现。刺客揪住谢伊的领子，直接将他提起来。我的火枪早已上好膛，此时在我手中已经被捂得滚烫，但我害怕会将谢伊误伤。而此时，那个刺客挡住了谢伊的身影——我不知道他对谢伊说了什么，但这是我唯一的机会。<br/>我冲着那刺客的头部开了一枪，但那老练的刺客依旧在前一秒意识到了危险，那一枪仅仅擦过他的脸庞，但好在谢伊没有被伤到。我看到那刺客的脸，他也是个爱尔兰裔男人，有着浅绿色的眼睛。他似乎被我的打断所震怒，但我身后的火枪手们都已经对准他。这样的情形下，他显然也不是无知之徒。他把谢伊扯到身前往前一推，他似乎知道我不会对谢伊开枪。随后也丢出一颗烟雾弹就消失了。我身后几个士兵开了枪，但显然没有一颗打中他。我已无心关心刺客的去向，谢伊倒在那片污水里，我一秒也不敢迟疑地抱起他。谢伊浑身发烫，脸上全是汗，但那越来越强烈的味道让我感到不安和紧张，而且开始影响到我的士兵。<br/>“等等，他是个Omega？”我听到身后有人诧异地问道。他们都曾经跟谢伊对打过，根本没有人会将这个身材高大又强壮有力的船长看做Omega，而且这是我认识谢伊以后他第一次出现状况。我让他们递来装淡水的水壶，给谢伊喂了一些。他在流汗，这姑且是个好兆头。新陈代谢加快一定程度能让他热潮尽快退去。我脱掉最外层的军服把他裹起来，尽管我想Alpha的味道对他来说没有什么安定的作用，但我本身的伯爵茶味道并不会过于刺鼻。我当时脑子里也是一团乱麻，只想赶紧带着谢伊离开，并在心里祈祷谢伊能像之前那样令我惊喜地快速恢复过来。<br/>可惜，这次好运没有眷顾我们。<br/>一方面，回程的路此时显得过于漫长，另一方面，谢伊的情绪自从他见到了那绿眼睛的高大刺客以后就开始失控。他撕扯着自己的头发，咬着枕头缩成一团，甚至开始呕吐。无论我给他喂水还是切碎的苹果泥，他就算强撑着吃下也会在不久后尽数吐出。无数次，吉斯特都让我不要再勉强自己照顾谢伊了，他说的有道理。吉斯特是个Beta，他不会被谢伊的味道困扰，谢伊也不会被他影响。而我的存在，令谢伊和我自己都会感到痛苦。但吉斯特是莫琳根的大副，如果有除了谢伊以外的人知道能最快赶回纽约的人的话，那就只有他了。我嘱咐吉斯特不惜一切代价，用最快的速度连夜赶往纽约。<br/>尽管我们日夜兼程地赶着路，但意外还是发生了。<br/>那一晚，当我去为谢伊换了一盆擦拭身体的淡水时，隔着一层门板，我闻到了一阵令人恐怖的血腥味。我手里的水盆尽数落在地板上，赶紧冲进船长室。里面的场景令我心如刀割——谢伊手里拿着一把匕首，正在试图割下自己脖子后面那处腺体。鲜血顺着脖颈流满了他赤裸的上半身，他的神色因为失血而恍惚。我内心的愤怒和痛心顿时喷涌而出，直接冲上去打掉了他手里的匕首。谢伊的手腕被我握住，我将他整个拉近怀里。他一直都很高，即使在我怀里，头也只是堪堪搁在我那边的肩膀上。我不知道是否是因为剧痛能盖过热潮对他的折磨，还是因为他在痛恨自己如今的样子，谢伊在哭泣，他信息素的味道并没有消失，而是从近在咫尺的地方如风暴一样包围了我。我从未产生过这样的情绪，悔恨、怜惜、痛心、渴望……这些突然又化成了绵绵不断的爱意。也许吉斯特说得对，我不应该勉强自己。我的安洁莉卡离开我已经二十三年了，那些被我强行压抑的感情突然漫上我的心头。不管我脑子里那理智的声音是如何劝诫我，我的良心是如何提醒我这对谢伊是何等的不公平，但我的情感已经覆水难收。<br/>当我的牙齿和舌头尝到血腥味时，我没有感到丝毫退缩和恶心，相反是谢伊的呻吟声在我耳边如同波浪的声音一般带我回到了曾经还年轻的时光里。我的舌尖似乎尝到了苹果花味道的源头，青涩又酸苦；谢伊在发抖，可怜的孩子，他从没经历过这些，却在最不美好的时候体会到了。我犹豫了，如果我那时停下，或许许多事就不会发生……但实际上没有这种“如果”的假设，谢伊的手穿过我的肩膀，紧紧抱住了我的脖子，那一刻我咬破了他脖子后受伤的腺体，谢伊的身体颤抖着接受这胡闹的标记。等我回过神时，谢伊已经昏昏沉沉地睡去，他的脑袋从我肩膀上无力地滑落到怀里，好在我还有意识接住他。我抬起头，透过鲸油蜡烛昏暗的灯光，看到他书桌前镜子里我的样子——我满嘴的鲜血，神色慌乱，衣服前襟全是鲜血，活像个人伦尽失的老吸血鬼。<br/>无颜面对自己的面容，我赶紧抱起怀里的谢伊，替他的伤口做了紧急包扎。整个过程他都没有醒，这几天的折磨再算上此前他为这次远征探路所做的准备工作，他大概足足有十天没有合眼了，可怜的孩子。等我为他阖上被角，我闻到血腥味之下，一股令人安心的伯爵红车，混杂着香甜的苹果气息，若有若无地浮在空气里。我看着他年轻的面庞，才意识到这是我第一次看到他如此安详的容颜。此前他在病榻上从不曾有过这样安静的时刻，没有冷汗、呻吟声和紧蹙的眉头，他只是个二十几岁的年轻人，和这个世界上大多数人没有什么不同。<br/>在那一刻，我下定了决心，算是我的赎罪，算是我对谢伊的补偿，更重要的是那是我唯一能给他留下的——我希望谢伊能重新回到阳光下，挺直胸膛堂堂正正地生活。我希望他能不被束缚，自由地过完自己的一生。我希望他能找回活着的意义，世界能认可他的存在。我能给他的仅仅只是一个名分，但当我离开以后，我的一切都属于他，而他不会属于任何人。</p><p>在我下定决心的那一晚，我梦到了多年没有出现在我梦里的亡妻。我的安洁莉卡，她棕色、微微卷曲的长发，在阳光洒满的草地上，她的发丝几乎扫在我的脸上......我几乎要忘记她曾经健康快乐地活过了。她离开的太早，我当时也不到三十岁，还是个时而得意忘形的毛头小子。当时我在纽约刚刚站稳脚跟，晋升成了中尉，就马上迫不及待地写信给安洁莉卡。我甜美的妻子，她等不及要来纽约见证我们在殖民地的新生活。但从苏格兰到殖民地的路途实在是太过遥远，太过颠簸了。安洁莉卡在船上时已经有些虚弱，而那一年纽约的伤寒潮夺去了太多人的生命。在我埋头于手头事务时，安洁莉卡却已经被病魔折磨得完全变了样。等我发现的时候，她已经奄奄一息。语言无法描述我当时的悔恨和痛苦，那些夜晚我握着她轻如薄纸的手，乞求上帝饶恕我的罪过，乞求她不要离开我；而她，为了不把病传染给我，直到她去世都没有再让我看到她的脸庞。我还记得那层白布下依稀看到的一些属于安洁莉卡的轮廓，仿佛只剩下骨架的玩偶。那场面如此令我痛苦，使我每当回忆起安洁莉卡的时候都是那一幕悲惨的画面。而年轻的安洁莉卡，她健康的身体、泛着红晕的脸颊、棕色的发丝、她身上淡淡的苹果香，我惊觉我已经许多年没有想起来了。在她刚刚去世的那些年，我似乎忘记了身边的一切，我的眼里只有工作和战争。我不顾一切废寝忘食地投入进那些事务，似乎这样就能忘记安洁莉卡的离开。但这些都收效甚微，她临死前的样子依旧是我一辈子也忘不掉的阴影和心魔......令人心痛的是，我居然为此忘记了她最美好的样子。<br/>等我醒来的时候，我的心情从未这样明朗，仿佛清理了我心底最深处那布满灰尘的地下室以后那样疲惫而又惬意。我默默在心里感谢我心爱的妻子，随后起来收拾了一下自己，走上甲板。吉斯特告诉我最快在傍晚就能抵达纽约城了，我微笑着向他表示了感谢。他似乎对我愉快的样子感到诧异，毕竟昨天我还焦急地徘徊在船长室外。吉斯特大师虽然是Beta，但他和谢伊待在一起的时间是我们之间最长的，谢伊和我都很信任他，我想他应该知道实情。<br/>作为第一个知情人，吉斯特大师的神色正如我预料，一向喋喋不休的他一句话都说不出来。他为难地摘下他的大帽子在手里又揉又拉的又戴回去，最后只是说道：“我信任您，上校；我也信任谢伊，我的命都是他帮我捡回来的。您知道我愿意为你们做任何事，但这的确不是谁都能接受的，您确定这样好吗？”<br/>我叹了口气，看了一眼谢伊房间——门仍然紧闭着，但不再有血腥味和控制不住的信息素的味道。我又回过头看向吉斯特，希望自己看起来足够坚定到能说服他。<br/>“我仔细考虑过了——谢伊现在的情况很危险，而这不能再发生了。”<br/>吉斯特露出一丝担忧的神色，但似乎理解我的意思。谢伊虽然做了许多工作，但这些都是以我的名义；如果我有一天不在了，他就没了赖以为生的根基，而圣殿骑士团若有人要清算他我也鞭长莫及。但如果他成了我的伴侣，他会无可辩驳的得到本该属于他的一切，圣殿骑士团也就不能在随意处置他。这当然对谢伊来说非常不公平，但我眼下也想不出更好的方法。“我想还是得等到谢伊醒来，我会和他道歉，然后再听取他的意见。”吉斯特大师担忧地抓了抓头发，说明他并不认为这是个好办法，但短时间内也不知道怎么办。<br/>“你放心，吉斯特大师。我绝不会强迫谢伊做他不愿意的事情。”我这么向吉斯特保证，我的确在心底这么宣誓过。<br/>“我明白，我只是……”吉斯特叹了口气，随后摇了摇头说道：“我想我还是专心开船吧，您知道这需要一点时间去消化。”<br/>我点了点头表示理解，便走下台阶去船长室了。</p><p>当我轻轻推开房门，谢伊还睡着，但长久以来在刀尖上舔血的生活注定他的睡眠很浅。当门阖上时，他已经醒了过来。我看到他嘴唇依旧干枯，赶忙为他倒了一杯淡水，将他扶起来靠在枕头上。这样简单的动作牵动了他脖子后的伤口，让他吃痛地“嘶”了一声。他摸了摸脖子后面的绷带，似乎对昨晚发生的一切很迷茫。他不解地看着我，我终于忍受不住良心的折磨，坐在床边的椅子上垂下头说道：“谢伊，我要向你道歉。”<br/>我一五一十地将昨晚发生的事告诉了他，包括他持续了几天的发情期、他如何在痛苦中试图割下自己的腺体、我是如何标记了他……从头到尾，谢伊都没有打断我，而我也就说出了自己的想法。这实在是难以启齿。谢伊对我如此信任，几乎把我当成父亲，而我却是这样对他的，如今却还要奢望得到他的原谅，让他接受我这带有偏见的契约。我想如果谢伊不愿意接受的话，那我也得想办法让谢伊能离开这场战争的漩涡。目前来看，他与刺客组织的任何接触都十分危险，不管他再怎么技艺高超，独自生存的Omega依旧容易招惹危险。我不敢看谢伊的眼睛，只能盯着自己攥紧的双手，静静等着谢伊做出他的决定。<br/>“我愿意。”<br/>这声音平静地响起时，我都不敢相信自己的耳朵。我抬起头看着谢伊，他看起来还是很虚弱，但他看起来没有任何不愉快。<br/>“谢伊，你确定吗？虽然我提出的只是暂缓之策，但你不必强忍着……”<br/>“我没有觉得被强迫，上校，”谢伊挺起身子，他的眼神坚定，那几日前徘徊在他眼里的混乱和阴影一扫而散，如今看起来清亮极了。“我愿意为您做任何事。”<br/>这句话仿佛某种沉重的责任，我听了觉得心口又一沉。我很想告诉谢伊不必为我牺牲到这个地步，但又在想这不是正好顺遂了我的提议了吗？我的内心真的渴望谢伊同意吗？现在看来，当时我的确跟个毛头小子一样，脑子一热就去向他求婚了。<br/>我又问了谢伊一次，谢伊依旧回答了同样的话。他的态度很坚定，我甚至在想他真的有搞明白我所说的“结婚”和“去哈利法克斯执行任务”之间的区别吗？谢伊看起来丝毫没有顾虑，显然他对自己被标记一事接受程度良好。<br/>既然谢伊没有反感，那我想这事也不能拖着。回到纽约以后，我也就马上安排了这项事宜。没过多久，殖民政府的文书就送来，我随即在附近的礼堂举行了一场简单至极的婚礼。我在殖民地没有亲人，谢伊则告诉我他在世界上所有的血亲都已离世。最后除了神父，到场的只有吉斯特、维克斯和约翰逊几人和几个曾被谢伊搭救过的军官，而我们都没有邀请到芬尼根夫妇——也许我们都心里清楚这样不被祝福的婚约不适合虔诚温柔的信徒。我准备好了一对纯银打造的戒指，但说实话我不清楚谢伊是否会喜欢。根据我的观察，谢伊作为水手就是天生喜欢金光闪闪的东西，我听闻水手都有用纯金打造耳环作为自己万一出了意外的丧葬费的习惯，而谢伊一边耳垂上的空洞似乎也应征了这一点。那一天，我们在教堂里宣誓，随后我脱下谢伊的皮手套。他作为一个年轻人，手却因为常年习武和航海而跟我一样粗糙坚硬，那银色的戒指几乎和他的手一样苍白。戴好了戒指，神父按照我的要求，并没有说“新郎可以亲吻新娘”了一类的话。婚礼就这样结束了。<br/>结束以后，我们和宾客们就回到那栋位于市政厅附近的三楼小别院里，我让管家拿出上好的苏格兰威士忌和朗姆酒，毕竟该庆祝的还是得进行的。几杯酒下肚以后，本来还有些拘束的人们也都欢快起来，尤其是吉斯特大师，显然他接受的程度有些太过了。我看到他兴奋地举着酒杯在大声说着他和谢伊是如何英勇无畏地击败那传说的战舰“暴风要塞”，而谢伊虽然没有打断他，但明显时而会对吉斯特的“艺术加工”皱起眉头表示质疑。<br/>“我可跟你们说，当时那可怕的海怪，我是说‘暴风要塞’，刚刚倒下去，突然从旁边蹦出两个漏网之鱼！两艘军舰啊！太恐怖了！”<br/>“巡洋舰。”谢伊纠正道，但显然被吉斯特的大嗓门盖过了。<br/>“这不重要，重要的是，我们当时都快弹尽粮绝了，差一点就要到海底见戴维琼斯了啊！哦我的上帝，我想我这辈子就要交代在那里了！”<br/>“然后呢？”维克斯兴奋地说道。他平时几乎不参与出海的任务，也难怪他如此兴致勃勃。</p><p>“然后？然后你们知道谢伊和我说什么吗？”吉斯特打了个酒嗝，戏剧性地把语音拖长：“谢伊说，‘我们已经经历了不少了，这次也一样’，好极了，顿时我就想起来我们是怎么在基伯龙湾狂踢法国人屁股的了！”<br/>“可我听说，那场最后是因为法国人的船只都搁浅了才胜利的……”<br/>“你经历过吗？”吉斯特醉醺醺地说道：“我和船长可是经历过的！你有吗？”<br/>听到吉斯特的醉话，我才注意到谢伊换下了来自芬尼根家小儿子穿旧的圣殿骑士制服，穿着一套制式相似，颜色却不同的白色制服。此时谢伊非常不客气地拍了一下醉醺醺的吉斯特的后背说道：“就是因为你总是喝的太多维克斯才会不信啊。”<br/>吉斯特撅起嘴巴，不满地说道：“怎么回事谢伊？你说话的语气跟上校越来越像了。怎么你有偷偷研究过吗？”<br/>谢伊不知为何脸开始泛红，急躁地推开他说道：“你别瞎说。”<br/>“这又有什么瞎说的？你现在是上校的家人了，像也正常啊。”吉斯特说着又叹了口气。“之前我就觉得了，明明是婚礼却搞得像入职仪式一样，酒都不好喝了。”<br/>维克斯说道：“那也没见你少喝……”<br/>“不管怎样，作为门罗上校的老朋友，莫琳根的大副，你们共同的好伙计，我宣布你们——”吉斯特说着，绕过餐桌，走到一边放着花篮的地方，取下那里的白纱布，然后直接扣在了谢伊的头上。“新郎可以亲吻新郎了！”<br/>大家都笑了起来，吉斯特还不忘隔着白纱揉了揉谢伊的头。我也被这氛围感染，情不自禁笑出了声。吉斯特说得对，我们没必要在这时太过严肃。在混乱的年代，婚礼是奢侈而珍贵的。我走上前，拍了拍吉斯特的肩膀说道：“你说的不错，但你不觉得作为宾客你已经有点太显眼了吗？”<br/>吉斯特恍然大悟，赶紧挤挤眼睛，随即把谢伊往我这边推了一把。当他的肩膀碰到我的时候，我也就顺势揽着他的肩膀。宾客们都在欢笑，我也感到许久没有这样快乐过。但当我看到脸被藏在白纱下的谢伊时，发觉他一言不发。我拨开纱布想一探究竟，但发现有些什么事情不一样了。<br/>谢伊的脸色涨的通红，他的体温在升高，那有点苦涩的苹果花的味道又开始浮现，因为喝了酒的缘故闻起来也仿佛在酒里浸染过。谢伊的眼神和我四目相对时，他又一次像惊吓过度的猫一样，迅速拉开距离，往楼上跑去。<br/>他的离去让在场的宾客们也停止了骚动。我眼下大概明白什么情况，看样子酒会也得提前结束了。我让管家先生替我招待宾客，也赶紧上楼去查看谢伊的情况。<br/>谢伊的房间是之前的一间客房改造而成的。我的这间屋子并不大，他那被改造成卧室的房间甚至没有莫琳根的船长室宽敞。门虚掩着，我推开就看到谢伊躺在枕头之间，抓着头上的白纱喘着气。我闻到他身上苹果花的味道，看得出来他还没有彻底习惯Omega麻烦的体质。我坐在边沿，伸出一只手拨开他被汗液粘在额头上的发丝——可怜的孩子，还以为自己做错了事一样地看着我。我扶起他，让他靠在我肩膀上。我尽管内心很踟蹰，但还是小心地拉下他的外套、马甲、衬衣和围在脖子上的面罩，露出他脖子后面还没长好的伤疤。谢伊之前那一刀万幸没有刺得很深，他的恢复能力也是一如既往地强悍，如今只有一道深红色的痕迹还在提醒我发生过什么。我避开了那一道细细的疤痕，嘴唇贴在他更靠近耳后的一边咬了下去。牙齿穿过皮肤的时候，我感受到嘴唇下那处皮肤轻轻颤抖起来，谢伊的脸埋在我的颈窝处，一只手抓紧了我肩膀上的绶带。标记结束以后，他又瘫软下来。我摸了摸他的额头又摸了摸我的，感觉到热度开始下降，这代表有效。<br/>谢伊打一个哈欠，看来他是标记后容易犯困的类型。我拿出一卷新的绷带替他藏好后方的弱点，然后让他侧躺在枕头上。谢伊尽管眼皮子都开始打架了，却还目不转睛地看着我帮他拉上毯子，然后坐在一边。<br/>“我搞砸了，是吗？”谢伊小心翼翼地问道。<br/>“怎么可能呢？”我笑着安慰他：“你表现得棒极了，我为你骄傲。”<br/>谢伊嘴角扯出一丝得意的微笑，随即缓慢地冲我眨了几下眼睛，就陷入了梦乡。<br/>在此以前，我还能告诉我自己，今天所做的一切是我出于年长者对年轻人的好心驱动的，但当他沉睡在我身边，当我闻到他身上属于的我的味道时，我突然意识到我没有自己想的那么问心无愧。我得承认这种安宁的时光很久没有出现在我生活里了，当这情绪吹在我心里时，那一处湖泊再也没法平静。我依然能说，作为一个军人，我随时可以为了国家和人民而死；但我也开始渴望更长的生命，与更多这样的时光。<br/>所以，您也看到了，我的好友。我现在的婚约也许在别人看来有些畸形，但我是从心底爱着我现在的伴侣。在我写这封信的时候，我从三楼的书房正好能瞥见谢伊正在庭院中央修剪那棵四照花树的枝丫。如果你还记得的话，我是在安洁莉卡去世的那一年种下那棵树的，今天又是春天，芬尼根先生告诉我树木如果不定期修剪枝丫就没法茁壮成长。谢伊和我最后还是将婚约的事情告知了芬尼根夫妇，而他们对此和吉斯特一样——开始的震惊到全盘接受，也不过一礼拜不到。如今，我听了谢伊的建议，让年事已高、找不到好工作的芬尼根先生成为我们家的园丁。当然，像爬上树修剪树枝这样危险的工作，自然是由谢伊以“自己更加擅长”这样的理由抢过去了。我打开窗子，让一些粉白色的花瓣吹进我的书房，谢伊将枝丫夹在手臂下，冲我招了招手。他看起来很健康，笑容明媚。我希望他能一直保持。</p><p>很抱歉我的事又将占据您宝贵的时间。在此我向您郑重地道歉，并为您之后可能的辛劳表示感谢。关于您受理我遗嘱的报酬依旧如之前一样，只是考虑到您可能会遇上的压力，我将我存在苏格兰银行里的债券和一枚祖母绿戒指赠予您。我希望您能保管我这些信物，在未来谢伊可能遭遇非议的时候替我作证。</p><p>再次感谢您，愿洞察之父指引我们。</p><p> </p><p>                                               英国皇家陆军第X军团陆军上校<br/>                                   大不列颠圣殿骑士团北美殖民地分册圣殿骑士</p><p>                                                     乔治门罗 敬上<br/>                                                    17XX年 4月X日</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>